


Dakota

by fragilespark



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M, Post-Game(s), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-01
Updated: 2010-10-19
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilespark/pseuds/fragilespark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seifer's absence after the war is breaking Squall's heart, but a chance meeting finally brings them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wake up, cold coffee and juice  
> Remembering you  
> What happened to you?  
> I wonder if we'll meet again  
> And talk about life since then  
> And talk about why did it end
> 
> You made me feel like the one  
> Made me feel like the one

Squall leaned his forearms on the rail, watching the sun set over the sea. It was beautiful, but it didn't comfort him. The warmest glow couldn't melt the pain and longing away.

Seifer had played a dirty trick.

By keeping in touch when he first moved away he had prevented any frantic searching that might have taken place had he just disappeared. When he moved again he wrote but left no return address. Nobody noticed or cared about that detail except Squall. They were all satisfied to hear from Seifer every now and then. So Squall stood alone, hands curled in front of him as if clutching a photograph, one he'd looked at so many times. He knew it was there, in his wallet, and he wanted to take it out despite how pathetic it was. He hadn't meant to cry, but he was glad to be alone when he did.

_Why do I torture myself like this?_

He sniffed and decided to get out of view, to the sand below where he could indulge his emotions in private. He slid a leg under the rail and held on with one hand to duck under the metal and find a way down.

 

Seifer walked along the promenade, gaze flicking up as he noticed another soul braving the wind further ahead. The shaggy hair made him think of Squall.

_...that IS Squall._

He noticed the tears glistening in the sunset light and knew then that he couldn't avoid him. Squall stepped under the rail and Seifer was hit by just one thought.

_He's going to jump._ "Hey!"

Squall looked up from an awkward angle, head under the rail. It had sounded like Seifer's voice, but through his blurry vision he could only make out a dark-haired man approaching, and his position was too precarious to wipe his eyes. Was it a policeman?

"Squall, what are you doing?"

He shuffled back behind the railing and stood up, wiping his eyes before looking up at Seifer in shock. He raised a hand towards him then dropped it again. "You have black hair."

"You have no belts."

Squall looked down. "Yeah." It had been a while, though arguably he needed them now more than ever.

"What's with the tears?"

Squall gazed out over the sea again, his eyes the only thing he could hide as he bared his soul. "Missing you." He let out a sigh. "Life. In that order."

Seifer stood next to him, watching the waves. "I would have thought that'd be hard to admit."

"What?"

"Missing your rival." There was no trace of the old smug Seifer. "More than life itself."

"You're not- I don't think of you as my rival. You're a friend. A part of me."

Seifer turned around and leaned his back against the railings, elbows hanging over the edge.

Squall looked at him. "It's difficult, not being able to contact you."

"You barely initiated contact when I was around."

"Well, you don't check for oxygen unless you're underwater."

Seifer grinned a little. "If I understand that right, you need me like the air you breathe."

Squall made a face. "Oh, shut up."

The sun dipped past the horizon, changing the hue of the sky completely. The lamps along the promenade flickered to life.

"Come on, I'll show you my place."

 

Squall didn't know what to expect. The litter outside the building could have been scattered by the wind. At the end of a row, it marked the division between the residential and industrial areas near the docks. The sky had not had time to darken much during their walk. Squall was conscious that he might have gone back to that sea view again and again, so close to Seifer and not knowing it.

Seifer whistled. "Stop daydreaming. It's open." He held the door for Squall who followed him in.

The hallway was clean and they went up to the fifth floor. Seifer led him into his apartment and Squall was struck by the view first. Then he noticed how spacious the main room was, half unpacked boxes adding to the effect.

"A step up from my old place, as you can see." Seifer gestured wide with his arms.

Squall walked to the window and looked out over the small port.

"The only problem is the fish smell. I thought I'd left that behind in Balamb..."

Squall didn't notice anything but he guessed it would be more of an issue in the mornings when the fishermen brought in their catch.  
"I'll have to take you to the market. Bet you'd love that. Might have to get your gunblade out if they catch a big one."

Squall looked over at him, holding back his trademark _whatever_. He hadn't seen Hyperion anywhere yet. He turned and looked at the room, a big white sofa in the centre, facing the window. There was no television. "How do you keep yourself entertained?"

Seifer pointed his thumb over his shoulder, to a desk with a computer.

Squall was glad. He didn't want to picture Seifer becoming a lifeless couch potato. At least a brain-frazzled technophile he could identify with.

"Don't laugh, but I also have books."

Squall smiled. After a moment he said, "what about company?"

Seifer lifted a shoulder. "Had nobody here. Except Fuu and Rai, they helped me move in. And now you."

Squall couldn't help wondering when he would have been invited had it not been for their chance meeting. Although he was willing to give Seifer the benefit of the doubt and hope it was only a matter of waiting until he was settled in.

"Want something to drink?"

Squall nodded.

 

Seifer was tempted to comment on Squall's ever-communicative nature but unlike the others in their group of friends, he didn't find fault with it. If he wanted a reaction he could just prod. He poured them both a cold juice in case Squall was as straight-laced as ever. He watched Squall sip his drink and glance about the room, wanting to know the questions and conclusions no doubt computing in that internal monologue. Time had given him patience so he just leaned against the counter and watched, not needing to fill the air with his voice. When Squall spoke, it was all he could do not to laugh at the question.

"Can I look in your bedroom?"

"Sure, feel free," he gestured, "anywhere."

"Okay." Squall disappeared into the room and Seifer listened out. He had missed playing at figuring out his rival.

After a while Squall came out and Seifer raised an eyebrow. "So, do I pass?"

Squall looked unsure, eventually settling for "huh?"

"The inspection."

"Oh, no... I'm not inspecting."

_Well, duh. Come on, Squall. Play with me._

Squall went and peeked into the bathroom and Seifer took the lead, flopping down onto the couch. It was his pride and joy of the flat, the only thing he had bought new - and it was 100% worth it. Pure white suede - who needed practicality when there was awesome to be had? It wasn't long before Squall sat next to him, cradling his drink carefully.

"I suppose I should ask if you've eaten."

Squall lifted a shoulder. "I haven't."

Seifer looked him over, wondering if he should read anything else into that. "There's pizza."

Instead of answering, Squall looked at the watch on the inside of his wrist. Seifer had thought that had just been a random strap, a throwback to the old leather loving Squall. Maybe he still had that fetish, who knew?

"You can stay as long as you want, you know."

Blue eyes locked with his. "Pizza sounds good."

"Hn. There are sexier words out there."

 

_Like Seifer._

"Like... Seifer." Seifer made a grand gesture.

Squall found himself laughing. When Seifer raised an eyebrow, he laughed harder. When Seifer rolled his eyes and took his drink away from him, he got The Giggles.

"Fuck the what now? Squall, seriously?" Seifer was grinning like an idiot.

"Bu- b-" Squall pointed and laughed again, knowing that nothing was that funny, but it felt good. He flushed and fanned himself. He couldn't remember the last time he laughed like that.

"I don't know whether to be... scrap that. I am offended. Out with you now. Go on."

Squall grinned. "Shut up. I can stay as long as I want."

Seifer was still looking at him, amused.

"Seifer? Don't you need to put the oven on or something."

"Yeah, yeah." Seifer stood up.

Squall snickered. "Do you have an apron?"

Seifer muffled Squall with a cushion but the damn boy continued to giggle. He tried to pretend he'd not made out the word "frilly". Squall traced a little loveheart shape in the air with his fingers.

_Who are you and what have you done with Leonhart?_

He pulled the cushion off. "Were you trying to hurt yourself?" Squall looked confused. "You know. Jumping from the promenade. Granted it's a softer landing, but... what were you getting out of it?"

Squall's energy faded as the topic took them back a few steps. He shook his head. "No, I just wanted to find a way down. Walk on the beach."

Satisfied that Squall wasn't as depressed as he'd feared, he went to the kitchen area and started getting dinner ready.

_Maybe laughing is in character for him now? Wait, what am I thinking? This is Squall. And he was crying. Over me. And life._

Squall was looking at him when he glanced over. Seifer didn't know what to do, how to take the conversation forward. He'd interrupted the playful mood. He'd also reminded himself how important he seemed to be in Squall's eyes. Squall was important to him too, but he wasn't moping over him. Maybe because he'd gone ahead and found his new life while Squall was left abandoned in his wake.

"Do you want some help?"

"Nah, I'm good. Once it's in I'm all yours."


	2. Chapter 2

Squall didn't stay seated for long, he went back to the view, unlocking the window and leaning outside, letting the evening breeze ruffle his hair again. The smell of the sea dispelled the stuffy air, and Squall wondered if Seifer ever took the trouble to air his rooms properly.

"Shit, don't let the cold air in, the oven's just about got the place warm."

"Stop whining, Seifer. Don't you know what's good for you?"

Seifer's voice was close behind him the next time he spoke. "Evidently not. Seems I need you to teach me."

Squall turned to face him, the cold at the back of his neck making him shiver. "Don't patronise me. And a little cold won't hurt you."

"Don't make me crack ice prince jokes."

Squall rolled his eyes and heaved a sigh. However, since Seifer restrained his jokes, he restrained his "whatever". He turned again and shut the window, frowning as the lock refused to cooperate. Seifer leaned in and reached it, leaving Squall practically trapped in place while he fiddled with it.

"There's a knack to it." he said before grinning, still leaning over Squall.

"Uh-huh. So can I move now?"

Seifer's expression brightened as if he realised he was on the winning side of a battle, but unfortunately for him the oven pinged and he had to let his captive go. Squall let out a long sigh as he relaxed and straightened up. It had been a while since he had last seen that look in Seifer's eyes. Encouraging it was probably a bad idea. Yet he was tempted to do it anyway. He walked over to the table and sat down, his foot kicking a fork. So the spacious bright apartment was just a shiny distraction from the fact that Seifer was just the same old couldn't-care-less that he had tried not to miss. His mind went back to the fact that Seifer had just stayed away with no explanation. Was he just being pleasant for the sake of it, going back to not contacting Squall after he'd gone? He picked up the fork and set it on the table with a look of disgust, although it looked clean. Seifer placed a plate in front of him.

"Thanks..." Squall looked at the pizza. It was utterly plain, although it smelled good.

"What's with that?"

Squall wasn't sure whether to answer. Everything about this evening had been so strange. He went back to the dream theory. "Nothing."

"Yeah right. Come on, eat up. Maybe it'll cheer you up."

Squall glared a bit. "I don't need cheering up."

"Lies." Seifer said before biting into his pizza before making a face of 'oh shit this is hot'.

Whatever bad mood Squall had hanging around him dissipated again as he tried not to laugh. He couldn't help feeling that it served Seifer right. He cut up his pizza and blew on the piece before eating it. It really was plain. When he had swallowed, he asked. "So you don't have anything to top?"

Seifer smirked. "I could top you."

"You sure know how to make a guest feel special."

"What do you want, candles?"

Squall lifted a shoulder. "You just moved in, I bet you have some."

"Okay, next time you come here, I'll get them out."

"I'd rather you made the effort with the food."

"It seems to be going down well enough."

Squall rolled his eyes. "Orphanage, military academy. I'm not exactly used to anything fancy."

"No, but you want it." Seifer watched him. "You want more. You always seem so disappointed in life."

Squall couldn't say anything. Seifer's words seemed true somehow.

They finished eating in silence. Seifer stood and went to him to collect his plate. "Squall, only you can figure out what you want. Then you have to just go for it."

Squall pondered as Seifer washed up. He wanted something else from the moment, from Seifer. It was all on Seifer's head if he didn't like it. He stood and went to him as he was drying his hands. "Whatever the consequences?"

"Unless you're going on a killing spree, I think the world can handle it." He turned to face Squall.

Squall looked him over with a glance. The infuriating, intriguing blonde with that handsome face scarred by Revolver. He didn't want to let him go. "No killing sprees." He stepped closer, almost chest-to-chest.

"Good."

Squall didn't want to have to say too much, but some words were important. "I want you in my life." He looked up at Seifer's understanding gaze before leaning up to kiss him.

The way Seifer touched Squall made him feel like he was the most important thing on earth. As they kissed, Seifer would run his fingers through Squall's hair, or stroke his face. They stood by the window, wrapped in each other and the fading light. By the time they pulled away the room had grown dark. When they could hear beyond their breathing and heartbeats, they could hear the sound of waves outside, and remembered where they were.

"Our friendship didn't end when you left, did it?" Squall said softly, looking up at Seifer. "You were saying 'follow me'."

Seifer gazed at him for a while before asking, "How do you figure?"

"Why else would you accept me now, if you didn't want me all along?"

Seifer thought for a while but gave no response.

Squall was kept from retreating by Seifer's arms - not by their force, but by the fact they were still around him. "Were you testing me? To see if I would persist?"

"No." Seifer shook his head. "Not knowingly. Not really."

It occurred to Squall that Seifer might be trying to figure that one out himself. He pressed his lips to Seifer's and got his attention. "It doesn't matter." He offered a smile.

"I'm glad you did."

Squall's smile widened a little. "I feel like you're the one who came back though."

Seifer grinned at him. "Don't. I'll start saying 'oh yeah, Seifer's back' - and it'll piss you off before long, I know it will."  
Squall laughed.

Seifer tugged him by the hand towards the couch so he could perch on the back of it, before pulling Squall close. They kissed again.

"You're staying tonight. Did we already establish this?"

Squall grinned. "I think so. If not, let's pretend we did."

"My bed. Yeah?"

Laughing, Squall nodded. "To the point."

"Shut up, you wouldn't want me any other way."

"Really."

"Squall, if I took as long as you, between us both, we'd never get anywhere."

Squall poked his belly. "We almost didn't, because of you. May I remind you who did the chasing?"

Seifer rolled his eyes. "Okay, I concede that one point - and that one only - don't get used to it."

"I can't take anything for granted with you."

Seifer gave Squall another kiss. Squall took it as apologetic. The light had completely gone from the sky and they could barely see each other, so Seifer led Squall into the bedroom and turned the light on. Squall was surprised to see that Seifer had installed some colourful ambient lights that gave the room a warm glow.

"You're more romantic than I thought."

"This wasn't... I didn't plan this. For you I mean."

Squall muttered. "I take it back."

Seifer rubbed his face. "I'm beginning to think this was all planned out by my evil subconscious."

Squall made a face. "I'd say your conscious is the evil one. It's killing the mood."

Seifer placed his hands on his hips and sighed. "...okay. Sorry."

"Apology accepted." Squall moved closer and put his arms around Seifer's waist. "So do I get to find out if that bed is as comfy as it looks?" He wasn't in a hurry. He knew that time would help him reconcile the Seifer in his head with the one that was warm and real in his arms.


End file.
